


Cap and Gown (and Town)

by JustAPassingGlance



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt ‘seblaine drabble about blaine nervously giving sebastian an invitation to his graduation and sebastian being so surprised but he goes and it’s really cute and fluffy.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cap and Gown (and Town)

All evening Blaine had been fidgeting. He hadn’t been so squirrely since he and Sebastian first starting sort of seeing each other and it was beginning to make Sebastian antsy too. What he had intended to be a nice evening out was quickly turning into the most nerve-wracking experience of his year.

“Everything okay, killer?” He asked, pointedly pressing down on Blaine’s frantically jiggling leg.

“Yeah. Yeah, everything’s fine.” Blaine smiled fleetingly before focusing his attention back on his dinner. “How’s your steak?”

“I’ve had better. But not bad for Columbus,” he shrugged and softened the criticism with a smile of his own. Sebastian always made comments like that but it was only recently that he started realizing that they upset Blaine, that somehow he took it as a critique against himself instead of the ass-backwards podunk state he had ended up in. “How’s yours?”

“Good. Really good.” He let his fork skitter across the plate in pursuit of a stray pea. “But my palate is less refined than yours.”

“Nothing wrong with your palate.” His leer made it more than obvious that he wasn’t actually talking about Blaine’s taste in food anymore.

“Is everything an innuendo with you?”

Sebastian smirked in reply. The rest of dinner passed in easy conversation  as they swapped horror stories about their AP exams and laughed over Hunter’s continued antics and how he kept trying to make them endure four hour long rehearsals, even though Nationals were over (Warblers finished 5th and while this was more than satisfactory to everyone else, Hunter was not pleased).

“I actually had something I wanted to talk about,” Blaine announced over coffee and dessert, looking very stern and serious.

Sebastian’s heart hammered in his chest. They had only really been together for a little over a month and hadn’t had any serious conversations yet. He knew that, eventually, they would have to tackle what they were going to do next year; Blaine would be in New York and Sebastian would be in Connecticut and neither of them really had that much faith in long distance, but secretly Sebastian thought maybe short distance could work. But he was hoping they could make it at least halfway through the summer before they had to talk about it.  Unless Blaine just wanted to break up with him now and save himself the trouble? In which case he’d be really annoyed that he was missing lacrosse movie night for this (and maybe also a little heartbroken).

“Or, really, a question I wanted to ask.” Blaine laid his fork down and his hand dropped to his pocket and fiddled with something there. “I know we haven’t been together that long. But we’ve been friends for a while now and I really, really care about you, Sebastian.” Blaine was only just avoiding making eye contact with his boyfriend and the careful way he said the words meant he had spent, probably hours, reciting them to himself.

And the only thing worse than Blaine breaking up with him would be Blaine fucking proposing to him. Even if Sebastian sometimes maybe contemplated what it would be like to come home to the same person every night, and even if that person was maybe on the shorter side with the most expressive eyes and brightest smile that he had ever seen, that did not mean Sebastian was anywhere near ready for that yet. He was barely ready for the simplicity of monogamy, never mind being endlessly bound to one person for the rest of eternity.

“Check, please,” he gasped at their waitress as she passed by their table. He felt Blaine’s concerned gaze on him as he frantically gulped down the remainder of his water before reaching across the table and grabbing at Blaine’s glass too.

“As I was saying,” Blaine plowed on, unable to stop himself now that he had started, even with his normally composed boyfriend’s sudden flailing. “And I know you haven’t set foot in McKinley since last year, because you’re afraid of catching some sort of disease or something. But, umm, well that is where I go to school. And these just came…” After a moment of struggle he pulled an envelope from his pocket and laid it on the table between them.  

Blaine very definitely was avoiding eye contact as Sebastian slid the envelope towards him  and pulled out a ticket to McKinley’s graduation. 

“We’re only allowed to have five people, because they hold it indoors. And you’ll have to sit next to Coop and his girlfriend and with my parents. And if you don’t want to, I understand,” Blaine laughed self-consciously. “Because who would actually want to be there? But it would mean a lot to me if you did… if you were there and—” He was cut off by Sebastian leaning across their small table and kissing him soundly.

“Is that a yes?” He asked breathlessly a moment later when the pointed clearing of the waitress’ throat pulled them apart.

“Yeah,” Sebastian replied equally breathless before bursting into barely controlled laughter.

“Did I miss something?” Blaine glanced down quickly to make sure he hadn’t spilled something on himself or something equally as embarrassing before running a hand across his face and over his hair. Everything seemed to be in place but still Sebastian was chuckling to himself.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head over it, B.” With an unnecessary flourish, Sebastian signed the check and handed it back to Emilie. “Let’s say we get out of here. I seem to remember something about your parents not being home until Monday and I’d really like to show you just how much I  _appreciate_  being your boyfriend.”  

* * *

Two weeks later it was Blaine’s turn to show Sebastian just how much he was appreciated as the two walked hand in hand from the McKinley Auditorium; Sebastian in his second-best suit, and Blaine still donning his rather unflattering gown.

“—and who graduates indoors? Do you see how nice it is today? Someone really needs to re-evaluate their budget. There was barely enough room in there for everyone. AND your parents. I swear they wouldn’t stop glaring at me. You owe me big time, Anderson. I got up at 6 am on the first Saturday morning of my break for you,” Sebastian finished with a pout.

“Just get in the car, Seb.” Blaine rolled his eyes and gently pushed his boyfriend into the car, making sure to tilt his head back so he could place a loud, smacking kiss to his forehead. He hadn’t been able to stop grinning since his name was called. Finally graduated from high school and with plans to never grace McKinley’s halls again and with a fantastic boyfriend to boot. “And if anyone should be complaining it should be me.”

“You? You were the one who left Dalton’s gorgeous halls in favor of the disease-ridden, stinking-”

“You and Coop are never allowed to be in the same room. Ever again. You two are so embarrassing. You were like soccer moms,” Blaine teased.

“I was just excited that I could leave soon.”

“My names at the beginning of the alphabet.”

Sebastian shrugged in shoulders in dismissal before leaning in for a kiss. 


End file.
